Jeremy Carrickson
"You're worry''ing, Carrickson, and I know you know it."'' "Not at all, Mr. Rosefelt. If others are worried by me, I consider that their concern." —Theodore Rosefelt and Jeremy Carrickson, in conversation before a battle Geier von Engelmacher's more-than-capable butler, Carrickson, as the others address him, is without doubt the group's most effective character at handling the business end of things quickly and efficiently, and irritating people in a completely inoffensive manner (and possibly the most effective character, period). He first appears in the opening scene of The Grünwaldstadt Adventure, practicing fencing with his vampiric master, and accompanies Geier and the Chaosers on their travels through Uberwald. It has now been proven, by his own word, that Carrickson is something more than the polite if sometimes bluntly honest young man he appears to be. Physical characteristics Ordinary appearance Carrickson appears to be somewhere in his mid-to-late twenties, although his exact age has never been stated. He is lean, sharp-featured and coffee-complexioned with short, straight black hair and maroon-colored irises, and stands 5'10". He can generally be seen in the traditional butler's tuxedo: black and white, always with at least one detail of red such as a buttonhole flower, necktie, or handkerchief— often red gloves. Carrickson's flesh heals extremely quickly; on the same level, possibly more quickly, than your average non-zombie undead's. His blood is notable for its insubstantiality, lack of scent (to a vampire's sensitive nose, at least) and metallic, ashy flavor: these traits arouse Theodore's suspicions, leading him to believe quite firmly that Carrickson is not human (and loudly state this belief with increasing frequency). True form Theodore's suspicions were confirmed in the rebel ambush on the night of the royal wedding when Carrickson, who took up arms along with the revolutionaries, followed up an episode of indiscriminate slaughter (literally scything down Wilhelm's soldiers) with an alarming physical transformation. This was announced by the color of his irises flickering a bright purple, followed by the sharpening of his teeth and a widening mouth, fingers becoming longer and talon-like, and finally sprouting large black-feathered wings, long plume-feathers in place of hair, and a layer of black feathers over his skin. His voice takes on an echoey, unreal tone. Carrickson's true form has only been spotted once. So far, at least... Personality Carrickson's personality is summed up in his [http://forum.fanfiction.net/topic/71228/22767546/2/#43208397 Orderly Chaos forum profile] as "calculatedly nonexistent." Carrickson is not without a certain dry, removed sense of humor, and never shrinks from speaking sharply, but for the most part he presents himself as neutral, calm and cool at all costs, and unfailingly genteel. In his true form he is unreservedly violent and more openly amoral, but retains his mannered style of speech. History Met his current employer Geier von Engelmacher by saving him from an angry mob not long after the latter's return to the Disc and Castle Hollental. They have an unspecified "agreement" which may be detailed in future; currently Carrickson resides in the castle with Geier and his other two servants and does everything except cleaning and everything Igor doesn't get to, as well as serving with frequency as a ready meal for his lord. It has been demonstrated that he is bound to obey Geier's direct orders by a magical sigil that both bear somewhere on their bodies (Geier's is at the base of his neck; Carrickson's is on the back of one hand), thanks to a covenant sealed by supernatural means. Universe crossover qualities In his physical appearance, demeanor, supernatural contract to his employer and apparent indestructibility, Carrickson closely resembles several of the demons from the Roundworld manga/anime series Kuroshitsuji, a.k.a. Black Butler. Carrickson's name is quite similar to Jeremy Clockson of the Discworld novel Thief of Time. ''Although it's unlikely that the two are at all related, Jeremy's case is quite a famous one on the Disc among those who have extensive knowledge of the supernatural; it's not out of the question that Mr. Clockson's notorious meticulousness and determination appealed to Carrickson, influencing the choice of ''nom de plume. Or it might have nothing to do with him at all. You never can tell with demons. Category:Characters